


Rhododendron japonicum

by MaParallel



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Gen, High School, POV First Person, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: «По-моему, она вообще парней ненавидит». Я чуть не слетела с последних ступенек. Уверена, Окуму слышала вся округа, включая девчонок, что никак не показывались из раздевалки».
Kudos: 2





	Rhododendron japonicum

**Author's Note:**

> в данном случае я опиралась на сюжетные линии новеллы, а не аниме.

«Ибара-чан на дух парней не переносит», — так сказала девчонка, которая никак не могла открыть шкафчик для обуви. Она все дергала ручку, проворачивала ключ в замке, но он не поддавался.

Я не хотела подслушивать, просто шла мимо, заранее предвкушая грандиозное фиаско на уроке английского, однако ее слова сбили меня с мысли о невыученном диалоге. Повезло, что хватило ума не останавливаться. Запнувшись на ровном месте, я кое-как добралась до лестниц и поднялась на второй этаж.

За весь день не было и секунды, когда бы я не думала об услышанном. Мне никогда не казалось, что я отношусь к парням как-то по-особенному, просто общаюсь с ними меньше, чем с девочками, но разве это странно? В Монсиро мы вообще их всерьез не воспринимали. Да и с чего вдруг? Они вечно занимались какой-то ерундой, а еще так и норовили позадирать юбки, за что неизменно огребали. Вой потом стоял на всю школу.

Да и как я могла «на дух не переносить парней», если с Канно мы ладили вполне неплохо? На тренировках, например, часто работали в паре, когда он не мог заниматься со своей командой, потому что приходила их очередь идти на уличную площадку. Домой мы тоже ездили вместе. Нам на одну и ту же станцию, и не было никакого смысла сидеть друг напротив друга, притворяясь, будто мы не знакомы.

Конечно, после случившегося в первый год старшей школы между нами многое изменилось. Но ведь это ничего не значило, правда? С Аяно у нас тоже все шло совсем не так, как раньше, однако никто не говорил, что и девочек я терпеть не могу.

Ежедневные тренировки помогали мне успокоиться. Что бы ни происходило, я всегда знала: стоит переодеться в спортивную форму, и все, что не имеет отношения к волейболу, моментально выветрится из головы. Ха-ха. В любой другой день, только не сегодня.

Меня и правда почти отпустило, но стоило выйти из раздевалки — большая часть девочек все еще толкалась в тесном помещении, натягивая футболки поверх спортивных лифчиков, — как я нос к носу столкнулась с второгодками из мужского волейбольного клуба. Сегодня подошла их очередь заниматься в зале, отчего Канно тоже был с ними.

Мы обменялись коротким приветствием. Вблизи разница в росте, к которой я никак не могла привыкнуть, ощущалась сильнее, что действовало на нервы. Мне больше нравилось, когда Канно был ниже и у́же в плечах. Когда меня в шутку называли его рыцарем, а он не имел ничего против. Но все это осталось в прошлом. Канно был парнем, и хотя бы поэтому он успешно меня перерос. Я не совру, если скажу, что в глубине души считала его скачок роста предательством, хоть и понимала — Канно ни в чем не виноват, просто так вышло, что физически мы отличались куда сильнее, чем мне хотелось бы.

— Эй, Ибара-чан!

К сожалению, в мужском клубе не все второгодки были столь же тихими как Канно, Хокао или Утимура. Здоровяк, которого они переманили из команды по регби — Окума, кажется? — весьма невыгодно выделялся на их фоне. Как минимум потому, что в первую нашу встречу вел себя по-идиотски. Как максимум… Ай, ладно, к чему сглаживать углы, когда именно первое впечатление, сложившееся во время подготовки к школьной спартакиаде, определило мое нынешнее к нему отношение.

Окума меня раздражал.

И еще кое-что: никто, кроме одноклассниц и сокомандниц, не звал меня «Ибара-чан». Даже Аоки-сэмпай всегда говорил: «Суэмори-сан».

— Чего тебе?

Я нахмурилась. Сегодня при всем желании не получалось быть вежливой. Впрочем, разбить Окуме нос пока не тянуло, в отличие от того раза, когда он объявил, будто волейбол — игра проще некуда.

— Ух, как грубо! Ибара-чан, тебе бы волосы подлиннее, и сошла бы за ёкая!

— Тебе бы мозгов побольше, и сошёл бы за человека.

— Окума… — вступился Канно.

Ну да. Просто замечательно. Всю жизнь я его выгораживала — пускай и не на постоянной основе, лишь когда надоедал гомон дергающих его девчонок, — а теперь что? Он будет меня защищать? И перед кем. Перед Окумой. Супер. Не день, а мечта.

Я поджала губы и протиснулась между Канно и Утимурой, понимая, что если продолжу торчать у раздевалок, то либо наговорю лишнего, либо позорно расплачусь. Не потому, что Окума дурак. Ха, вот уж нет. Из-за такого рыдать последнее дело. Просто слезы сами подступали к глазам, а в горле неприятно саднило, из-за чего никак не получалось нормально вдохнуть.

— Да что с ней не так? Я только хотел спросить, занята ли она в воскресенье. Для тебя, между прочим, Канно! Сам ведь никогда не решишься.

Я чуть не слетела с последних ступенек. Уверена, Окуму слышала вся округа, включая девчонок, что никак не показывались из раздевалки.

— По-моему, она вообще парней ненавидит.

Что ему ответил Канно — если ответил, — я не слышала. Да и вряд ли меня порадовало бы, согласись он с этим утверждением. Впрочем, сам факт того, что Окума озвучил ту же мысль, что и девчонка у шкафчиков, неплохо шандарахнул меня по затылку. Как будто предыдущих семи часов размышлений было недостаточно.

К вечеру от меня почти ничего не осталось. Я так часто лажала на тренировке, что отхватила уйму штрафов, каждый из которых полагалось отрабатывать за счет дополнительной нагрузки. Хорошо хоть, это был мой второй год в Сэйине. Иначе пришлось бы, кое-как управляясь с едва живыми мышцами, вдобавок ко всему прочему приводить уличный корт в порядок. Тут, конечно, не нужно было намывать полы, но работы все равно хватало.

До станции я доползла с большим трудом. Странно, но ни по дороге к ней, ни на платформе Канно мне не встретился. Наверное, их тренировка затянулась, что сегодня было к лучшему. Провести ближайший час в неловком молчании — у нас на самом деле были сложные отношения, о чем Окума так любезно напомнил — хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Сунув руки в карманы форменного пиджака, я стояла в ожидании поезда. Носки туфель едва касались белой ограничительной линии, ветер ерошил короткую стрижку. Кроме меня, на платформе почти никого не было. Лишь пара тетушек и компания девочек из другой школы. Последние о чем-то увлечённо болтали, с завидной частотой заходились в громком искреннем смехе.

Я им немного завидовала. Мне бы тоже смеяться над очередной шуткой Аяно, но мы почти год как нормально не общались. Даже на тренировках. Последний раз мы говорили, когда она узнала о моем желании оставить клуб. Я тогда не ушла, но вовсе не Аяно стала тому причиной.

По громкоговорителю объявили о скором прибытии поезда и попросили отойти от края платформы. Вскоре состав из двух вагонов остановился. С тихим шипением открылись двери. Дождавшись, пока все желающие выйдут, я шагнула внутрь и быстро нашла свободное место. Стоять всю дорогу до Монсиро не было ни желания, ни возможности — ноги мелко подрагивали, по ощущениям подозрительно напоминая подтаявшее желе.

Девочки из другой школы уселись через проход от меня.

Поезд тронулся.

Сгрузив сумку с учебниками на соседнее сиденье, сумку с формой и кроссовками я поставила на колени. Читать не тянуло. Делать домашку — тем более. Наушники, как назло, остались дома — ночью я потеряла их в постели, а утром не успела отыскать, — так что музыка тоже отпадала. Все, что мне оставалось, это или дремать под чужую болтовню, или любоваться пейзажами.

— Итоко-чан, а твой высокий братец тоже пойдёт с нами?

— Да, Итоко-чан! Позови его!

Две девочки буквально вцепились в ту, что сидела посередине и теперь надменно задирала подбородок.

Совершенно непохожие внешне, а кузины. Удивительно.

— Не буду я его звать. Еще чего не хватало! — Девочка по центру хмыкнула и тряхнула волосами, которые в свете заката отливали бордовым. — Пусть сначала научится вести себя как следует.

Чем дольше я наблюдала за ней, стараясь не пялиться совсем откровенно, тем крепче становилась моя уверенность в том, что мы раньше пересекались. Наверное, здесь же, в поезде. Просто я толком не обращала внимания, отчего школьная форма девочки казалась незнакомой, в отличие от ее короткой косой чёлки да воинственного выражения на заостренном лице.

А еще голос. Он звучал громко и уверенно, отчего сразу было ясно — девочка привыкла говорить напрямую и за словом в карман не лезла.

— Ну брось, Итоко-чан. Это же гоукон! А твой братец совсем ни с кем не встречается. Не жадничай!

— Еще бы он встречался. Кому такой нужен.

— А что насчёт тебя? Сама когда парня найдёшь?

Вздохнув, я прикрыла глаза. Опять парни. Парни-парни-парни, сегодня как будто все разговоры вертелись вокруг них. Мне это не нравилось. Наверное, из-за Канно с Аяно.

— Да больно нужен мне этот ваш парень! — вскинулась девочка, и я мысленно с ней согласилась. — Мне они вообще не интересны!

По обе стороны от нее вздохнули с воистину театральным надрывом.

— Итоко-чан, это ты просто на свидание никогда не ходила, вот и говоришь так.

— Точно!

— Девочки, у меня два брата: родной и двоюродный. Оба по-своему придурки, уж я-то понимаю, о чем говорю.

— Но, Итоко-чан, нам нужен еще один человек, чтобы всех было поровну!

— Ничего не знаю. — Сквозь неплотно сомкнутые веки я видела, как она скрестила руки на груди и вздернула нос, отказываясь продолжать наскучивший разговор.

Мои губы дрогнули в улыбке. Чуть заметной, по крайней мере, хотелось на это надеяться — вышло бы очень неудобно, если бы девочки поняли, что я внимательно прислушиваюсь к их разговору.

Неудобных ситуаций мне хватило в прошлом году. Взять хотя бы тот дурацкий случай, когда я высказала Канно все, что думала об изменениях, произошедших с Аяно, пока та стояла у меня за спиной. И более того — Канно ей нравился, а я, не зная об этом, жаловалась, как она поправилась за каникулы, какой медлительной стала, как ухудшились ее прыжки, и как меня пугала возможность стать похожей на нее.

Но ужаснее всего то, что я перед ней не извинилась.

Не нашла в себе храбрости.

Через динамики сообщили о прибытии на станцию Монсиро. Поднявшись с сиденья, я закинула на плечо сначала школьную сумку, потом — спортивную и двинулась к выходу. Девочки уже стояли там. Они горячо обсуждали новый иссекай, выходивший по пятницам, строили догадки, чем закончится первый сезон, и будут ли выпускать второй.

Поезд сбрасывал скорость. Мимо проплывали крошечные частные домики и семейные магазинчики. В одном из таких мы с Аяно и Канно летом покупали мороженое, а зимой — рисовые булочки с красной фасолью.

Тогда все казалось гораздо проще.

Шагнув из вагона на платформу, я сразу направилась прочь со станции. Мною двигало одно единственное желание: поскорее оказаться дома и уткнуться носом в подушку, как будто это могло помочь вытряхнуть из головы кучу не самых приятных мыслей о Канно, Аяно, Окуме и вообще о том, что я, оказывается, выгляжу и веду себя так, будто ненавижу парней.

И это после всех усилий, потраченных на то, чтобы контролировать свой не к месту острый язык. После всех усилий, которые я, пристыженная случившимся с Аяно, вбухала в самоконтроль и попытки быть дружелюбной ко всем без исключения.

Полный отстой.

— Ты о чем?

Я вздрогнула. Так глубоко ушла в себя, что совсем не заметила, как со мной поравнялась та самая девочка из поезда. Она шагала рядом и с живым интересом заглядывала мне в лицо. Делать ей это приходилось снизу вверх — разница в росте между нами была вполне приличной.

— Прости?

— Ты сказала: «Полный отстой».

— Ах, это… Мысли вслух.

Лицо обдало жаром. Мало приятного, когда после не самого легкого дня тебя ловят за разговорами с самой собой. И кто ловит! Девочка, на которую ты заглядывалась всю дорогу, пускай большую часть времени неосознанно.

— Ты Суэмори-сан, верно? Мы вместе учились в средней Монсиро, только я на класс младше. — Она широко улыбнулась и представилась, — Куроба Итоко.

«О», — пронеслось у меня в голове.

Вот в чем дело. Вот почему девочка казалась мне смутно знакомой. Мы наверняка сталкивались в школе — средняя Монсиро была совсем крошечной, не пересечься в ней не представлялось возможным.

— Твой брат играет в волейбол, — зачем-то уточнила я.

— Кузен, — поправила Куроба. — Он ас, как и ты.

— Ага.

Разуверять ее язык не повернулся.

Мы остановились возле пышно цветущего куста рододендрона, больше похожего на большой костер — до того часто его ветви были усыпаны крупными ярко-оранжевыми цветами. Выглядело это красиво. Но округлые щеки Куробы и огоньки, пляшущие в ее глазах, не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение.

Мне не хотелось смотреть на цветы.

Мне хотелось смотреть на нее.

— Ты что-то хотела, Куроба-сан?

На мгновение я даже испугалась того, как прозвучала сказанная мной фраза — непривычно мягко и обходительно. Однако Куроба и глазом не моргнула. Она вытянула вперед руку и раскрыла ладонь, на которой покоился пластмассовый брелок-феникс. Аяно подарила мне его в первый день старшей школы.

— Кажется, твой?

— Точно. Да. Спасибо!

Я кончиками пальцев подцепила феникса. Карабин, которым он крепился к сумке, сломался, так что пришлось спрятать брелок в карман пиджака.

— Он отвалился, когда ты зацепила турникет, — пояснила Куроба. — И еще кое-что… — Она нервно скользнула кончиком языка по нижней губе. — Суэмори-сан, не хочешь в воскресенье сходить в караоке?

— На гоукон?

Куроба кивнула.

— Там будут старшеклассники из разных школ, так что мы забронировали комнату в Нанафу. Тебе понравится.

— Хорошо! — выпалила я, словно испугавшись, что она передумает и заберет приглашение обратно. — Я пойду!

— Тогда обменяемся телефонами?

Куроба ввела свой номер, щелкая по клавишам моего мобильника, пока я записывала себя в ее контакты как «Суэмори», надеясь при этом, что в скором времени она заменит мою фамилию на более привычное «Ибара-чан».

После мы разошлись.

Куроба заспешила к подругам, которые ждали ее поодаль, заинтересованно на нас поглядывая. Нам было не по пути, но меня это не слишком волновало. До воскресенья оставалось всего несколько дней, и пережить их, мечтая о вылазке в караоке, не казалось теперь чем-то сложным, что бы ни болтали в школе.

Суэмори Ибара не терпит парней?

Что ж, как хотите.

Девочки и в самом деле нравятся мне больше.


End file.
